Unexpected Competition
by clicheluver
Summary: Mogami Kyoko was stuck. Stuck between two men. Two famous actors clamoring for her attention both on and off set. What's a girl to do? To fall or not to fall is the question.(Love triangle)
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat is a new fandom for me. But this idea won't leave my head, so I decided to type this out. Also please ignore the Mother arc for the sake of this story. I want to make an OC for Kyoko's father, if I continue this story. If I get a negative response for this, I will either put it up for Adoption or rewrite it at a different time.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT. *Unfortunately***

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lory Takarada was sitting in his opulent office, dressed as an Arab Sheikh. This eccentric outfit was nothing new for the President of LME. Currently, he was deeply contemplating his newest plan, which was pure genius if he said so himself! The one person important to his plans was due to arrive within a minute, and he would be walking to his death. MUAHAHAHAH!

His internal insane laughter was interrupted by the arrival of his aide, Sebastian.

" _He_ has arrived Takarada-sama. Shall I send him in?" Sebastian was dressed similarly to Lory, as was expected of an aide, and his face held no expression.

Lory quickly grew excited. He was all but jumping for joy, as he said, "Send him in! Send him in!"

"You asked for me, Shachou?" said the voice of Yashiro Yukihito. Yashiro was standing there in his impeccable suit and his briefcase in hand.

"Sit down. How have you been Yashiro-kun? And how is everything going with Ren?"

Yashiro put the briefcase on the table and sat down on the overstuffed couch. He was assuming that the President had called him discuss something about Ren, as he often did. Poor Yashiro! He couldn't be farther from the truth! Before he could answer, the President's expression became serious. Yashiro sat a bit straighter.

"Yashiro, I want 'Yashiro Yukihito' to stay out of this conversation. Whom I want right now is 'Kobayashi Makoto'"

Yashiro became even more stunned at this. However, slowly that expression melted off his face, and his body language changed completely. Who sat before Lory was now 'Kobayashi Makoto', an extremely accomplished actor. 'Makoto' pulled off the glasses from his face and ruffled his hair. Makoto had done various types of roles in his acting career. Five years ago, he had retired and taken up the job as Tsuruga Ren's Manager. 'Kobayashi Makoto' was an alias, but the name was very famous, he was counted as one of the legendary actors, right up there with Hizuri Kuu. He was famous for the number of roles he had played since a young age. It was surprising how much a change in hairstyle and wearing glasses could do for a person's image.

Makoto lounged on the backrest with a smirk on his face. He suddenly exuded confidence and the President smirked as well. This person was perfect for his plan.

"It's time for you to go back on screen."

"What are you talking about, boss? I told you I wouldn't act again. Being in the entertainment industry as a manager is enough for me. Fifteen years in front of the camera is enough." Makoto said while rolling up the sleeves of his suit jacket.

"Oh I know! But if you want to stay on as Ren's manager, you will act in the drama I have chosen for you." The insane smile on Takarada's face even scared the veteran actor. "Ren and Kyoko have avoided their feelings for long enough. You, my friend will be the push Ren needs to pursue Kyoko."

The smile on Makoto's face became predatory. He was ready to do anything on order to bring those two together, even if it meant acting on screen again.

"You will tell Ren about your identity, as well as Kyoko. The drama you will be acting is a romantic love triangle, and you will be acting as one of the two male leads, while Ren will play the other. This is a light-hearted drama, so there will not be much tension on the set, but it will be enough to force Ren to make a move." Lory had reclined back in his chair at this point and he put his chin upon his palm.

"But how will that force Ren?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto, if I remember correctly, you said to Ren that anyone might steal Kyoko away and he would end up in the dust. This is the time for you to become that 'anyone'. You only have to treat Kyoko nicely and Ren will automatically become agitated. The fact that someone so close to him might steal her away will drive him crazy."

Makoto sighed, "Fine, boss. I'll follow through with this plan." He stood up and fell back into his 'Yashiro' persona. Just as he was walking out the door, he looked over his shoulder with a roguish smirk and said, "Boss, you can make the announcement that Kobayashi Makoto is back in business."

Lory Takarada watched as one of his best actors walked out the door. He turned and picked up his cell phone. He had a press conference to organise.

* * *

 **I want everyone's opinion on weather or not I should continue this story. READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

 **-clicheluver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, is the new chapter, which only two people requested!*wails loudly* I was expecting more Reviews, but whatevs.**

 **I also wanted to give one warning, about something that people will surely complain about. The thing is that I have worked too much with original stories that I can't NOT make he characters OOC. This is also the case with my other stories so please forgive me.**

 **ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 2

In the parking lot of the LME building, Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko were waiting for Ren's Manager, Yashiro. It had taken Ren a lot of persuading but he had finally been able to convince Kyoko to let him drop her off at Darumaya. Now they just had to wait for Yashiro so they could make their departure.

Ren and Kyoko were making small talk when they noticed Yashiro coming in with a nervous air around him.

"Is something wrong, Yashiro-san? You seem apprehensive about something." Kyoko asked, concerned.

"H-hai, Kyoko-san. I had something very important to tell both you and Ren. I think we could have dinner at the Darumaya and discuss things there?" Yashiro said.

Kyoko frowned, but agreed to it, on the condition that she would be the one making dinner.

All three of them got into the car and drove off. Thankfully, it was late enough that the last of the patrons of Darumaya had already left, Kyoko greet the Taisho and Okami, and asked to borrow the kitchen for a while. Okami-san led the two males to a private sitting room, knowing what a scene it would create if 'The Tsuruga Ren' were to be recognised.

"Yashiro, what exactly are you so worried about? What is so important that you need to tell us this late at night?" Ren said, exasperated. Partially because it was so late at night, and partially because he had been unable to spend any alone time with Kyoko.

"Just wait for Kyoko to bring us the food, Ren. This is a very big revelation, and you two are the two people closest to me. This also pertains to you both." Yashiro was becoming more tired by the second. He was so not looking forward to their reactions to his revelations.

Kyoko then entered the room with trays, heaped with loads of food. She smiled at the two men and set about serving the food. She put more food on Ren's plate as compared to Yashiro's. Just as he was about to open his mouth to protest, Kyoko spoke with a sickly sweet smile on her face and retribution in her eyes, "I know you did not have any Lunch today, Tsuruga-san. Moreover, I can bet that you only had coffee for breakfast. How you retain that physique when you eat so little beyond me. Your body doesn't only belong to you. It is unprofessional..." The look in Ren's eyes softened as he heard the familiar rant from the girl he loved. In his eyes, it just showed that she cared.

Squashing down the urge to squeal at the look on Ren's face, Yashiro cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Can I tell you now, or will you two keep making googly eyes at each other?" Kyoko's face became red and she started sputtering, while Ren shot him a glare. "Well, anyway. What I am going to be tell you is not to be repeated to anyone. The only reason I am telling you this, is because it will affect both of you, and because Shachou told me to." Kyoko and Ren noticed as Yashiro's presence changed. Where there used to be the happy-go-lucky, overly organised manager, there was now a confident young man who was comfortable in his own skin and commanded attention.

"I am sure you know about Kobayashi Makoto. He retired the year before you started your career at LME, Ren." Said Yashiro.

"Oh Yes! I was a big fan of his when I was younger. I was quite sad when he retired." Kyoko lamented.

Yashiro nervously fiddled with his tie. "The thing is _I_ am Kobayashi Makoto."

This declaration was met with blank stares. 'Makoto' watched with apprehension as the realisation settled in for the two actors. Ren's look became incredulous. "You are the actor I heard about so much from the President? The one who's famous for the variety of roles he has done!"

Kyoko's response was quite different. "What exactly did you leave showbiz for? Your career was at its peak?"

"I had performed on screen for ten years Kyoko-chan, I was tired. I did not want to leave the entertainment industry entirely, so I decided to become a manager for new talents. When Ren became famous, President assigned me to him precisely because I knew how to handle the crowds and the Media, having been in his shoes myself."

"So, what is your real name?" Ren asked after he had gotten over his shock.

"My name is Yashiro Yukihito, but from now on will refer to me as Makoto, as the President has seen it fit to make me reappear on-screen, with you two as my co-stars."

Now that left the other two people gaping.

Kyoko asked meekly, "Another Love-Me assignment, isn't it?"

"Yes Kyoko-chan." Makoto remarked dryly. "Shachou threatened me with a forced resignation if I did not agree to it." 'And bribed me with the pleasure of finally seeing you two slowpokes together' He thought to himself.

"But I what if I don't want to act in the project?" Ren inquired.

"That, I will tell you in the car." Makoto said, getting up from the low table they had been sitting at. "The food was excellent Kyoko-chan; no one can cook better than you. I could eat it every day and never get bored," He told her with a soft encouraging smile. One that got her to blush prettily and Ren to glare at him in outrage. 'Might as well start early', he thought.

He walked to the door, while Ren said his farewell to Kyoko.

"Well," Ren asked impatiently, after he started the car, "You were the going to tell me the consequences of not acting in the Project."

"If you refuse the role, it will go to Murasame Taira. Do you really want him to act alongside Kyoko?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow. He smirked when no answer was forthcoming. 'Though it is not him you will have to worry about, if you do accept the role.' He thought while settling comfortably for the ride ahead.

* * *

 **Hope that this chapter is better than the first one. I still have no idea where I want to take this story, so your ideas are welcome.**

 **Send loads of reviews and the flames will be used to light the fire to keep me warm in this cold, chilly winter.**

 **-clicheluver**


	3. Chapter 3

**My big Thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favourited this story(even if they are in very less numbers) I wasnt expecting to get any positive feedback for it, so I am still quite happy.**

 **On to the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day was a good one. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly. It was noon and our heroine was going through the depths of hell. Mogami Kyoko was currently sitting in the Love-Me Room, explaining her plight to her best friend, Kotonami Kanae.

It had been two days since Makoto-san's surprising revelation, and the President had just given her the script for the drama yesterday. Kyoko had been casted to play the part of a teenage girl, just on the cusp of adulthood, which had to choose her husband before her eighteenth birthday. Throughout the whole series, her two suitors would woo her and she would have to act the confused girl, who cannot choose between her best friend and the wonderful suave older man who can charm her with just a few words. The script had not made Kyoko want to run and hide, as it would have done before, but still. The script included several kissing scenes and the small amount of intimacy she would have to partake in was terrifying to her. The only consolation was the fact that the two people she would be acting with; were people she trusted implicitly.

Once she had told Kanae everything- excluding Makoto's identity- Kyoko felt a lot lighter, but Kanae ended up being no help at all.

'How does it matter if you are uncomfortable? It is your job, which means you have to do it.' Was what she said. After Kanae had left the Love-Me room, Kyoko was sitting there, surrounded by a gloomy air. 'What should I do? I can act with Tsuruga-san and Makoto-san, but how can I k-kiss them? I want to kiss Tsuruga-san, but I don't want to fall even deeper in love with him...'

While Kyoko was contemplating all her troubles, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she said.

Kyoko was surprised to see Makoto standing there. "May I come in Mogami-san?"

Kyoko stood up to welcome him. "Please, Makoto-san, have a seat. Should I get you something to drink?"

"No need for the formality, Kyoko-san. I just wanted to ask if you are ready for the Script reading today. We need to reach the studios at 3 PM."

"Oh yes! I will be going with Tsuruga-san. You will be going with him too, right?"

Makoto chuckled and replied, "I may have a different personality Kyoko-san, but I am still just as hopeless with electronics as I was before. I still don't know how to drive."

Suddenly Kyoko realised something. "Makoto-san, if you are not going to be Tsuruga-san's manager, then who is going to handle his schedule?"

"Don't worry about that. Kotonami-san will handle it while I am working. The rest of the time, I will still be Yashiro Yukihito." Makoto said with a chuckle.

"But you will have to do so much work! You already work nonstop throughout the day, and adding the shooting of the drama to that, you will be exhausted!" Kyoko shouted indignantly.

Makoto was still calm, and his response was tempered, "Kyoko-chan, I have worked more than that before. Even as an actor, after reaching eighteen, I worked without a full-time manager. This workload is nothing."

Kyoko crossed her arms in a huff, and looked away from Makoto with a pout. "Now- now, Kyoko-chan. I am not like Ren; I can take care of myself. Skipping meals is not one of my habits." Makoto said with an amused voice. Hearing his statement, Kyoko's pout transformed into a small, but radiant smile. Makoto was the one person other than Moko-san that Kyoko could talk to comfortably. Things just never became awkward with him. Even if his persona as Makoto was different from Yashiro, it just felt comfortable being around him.

Makoto was mesmerised by her smile, she had never before smiled like that in front of him. It had always the polite, waitress smile. However, seeing her smile genuinely, he could see what had attracted Ren to her. Kyoko was a natural beauty; her beauty came from her expressions and her genuine behaviour, not from make-up as he had seen in various actresses in his long career. Kyoko was always honest about how she felt about something, and she always strived to do her best. The only thing he disliked about her behaviour was her tendency to apologise for everything. Her self-esteem was so low that he felt sorry for her. Kyoko was a shining star, but she tried to hide her true brilliance. He had seen that many times, how she brushed all the compliments aside and deflected the credit onto someone else. She even attributed her beauty to make up; when he knew that she only needed the bare minimum to accent her features. Call him sappy, but it was true! Kyoko was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. However, before his thoughts could go in a dangerous direction, Makoto decided to change the subject. "Did you read through the script, Kyoko-chan? Do you have a problem with anything? "

"Not exactly." Kyoko said shyly. "I like the story, Yukino is a very strong but ladylike character, but I had a slight problem with her l-love life. How can anyone l-love two people at once? Why does Yukino even need to get married? She is very independent and self-sufficient, so it is not as if she will not be able to live without a man in her life. Even if I will be able to act that out, the biggest problem I have is with the k-kissing scenes. How can I behave as shamefully as to k-kiss you AND Tsuruga-san? To have a proper young lady do that is _blasphemy!"_ Kyoko was wailing towards the end of her tirade, comical rivers of tears flowing from her eyes. "Makoto-san!" She wailed when she heard him chuckling at her plight.

"You don't have to worry about it, Kyoko-chan; I know you can do it. I have utmost faith in you."

But, apparently Makoto had forgotten that Kyoko was in the Love-Me Department for a reason...

* * *

 **This was a huge CLIFFHANGER! Well, actually, this was the only place I could think of to leave this scene. The next chapter won't be for a long while yet, but it is going to be AMAZE!**

 **-clicheluver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People! God! I haven't updated my stories for ages! This is mostly because I have a thousand and one assignments to complete. It has taken over my life. All I have been doing nowadays is eat, sleep and type my assignments. This Update is solely because I just finished two of my most harrowing assignments, and I had the fourth chapter to this story written up. I also wont have access to the Internet for quite a while, so I decided to put it up while I could.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Makoto was once again in his Yashiro getup, accompanying Ren to the meeting at the filming studio. They were just going for a script read through, but they were going to pick up Kyoko before moving towards their destination. Ren was driving as usual and he seemed to be in a very interesting sort of mood. His facial expression was very conflicted, and Yashiro could guess exactly what was going on.

"You read the script, didn't you?" Yashiro asked with a very Makoto-like smirk on his face.

Ren's expression changed to that of a deer in headlight for a moment before slipping back into a composed mask. "Yes." He replied guardedly.

"You read the kissing scenes, didn't you?" Yashiro continued with a growing smile.

Ren just repeated his previous statement just as guardedly, wondering where his manager/co-actor was taking this conversation.

Yashiro just kept watching Ren with amused eyes, not giving him the relief of the conversation being over. He still wanted Ren to lose his composure regarding Kyoko, because as long as he continued to refuse his feelings and put up a mask, he would never be able to get Kyoko.

Before Either Ren or Yashiro could say anything else, they reached Darumaya. Both men watched as the bright chestnut coloured hair emerged from the front door of the restaurant, along with the brilliant girl that they both knew very well.

She wished her farewells to her landlady and turned her face towards them, and both the males were blown away. Kyoko was sporting her signature ruffled hair along with a yellow dress with sleeves till her elbow and the hem floating around her knees. Kyoko waved at the both of them, and they snapped out of their trances.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and Kyoko entered the car. Yashiro turned to her and said, "Are you ready for the script reading, Kyoko-san? You said that you had some trouble?"

Ren's inside bubbled at that statement. It was perfectly innocent, but some traitorous thoughts reared their ugly head in his mind. He had always been Kyoko's go to person when she had any kind of trouble, and now she was going to Yashiro. It should not have been a big deal at all, but it stung in his heart. He already held a smaller place in Kyoko's mind than he wanted. Needing help was the only time Kyoko ever approached him of her own volition. If she started going to Yashiro with her troubles, then he would become even smaller in her heart. Ren did not have the strength to bear that.

Makoto did not know, but he was already planting seeds of doubt in Ren's mind. His plan was to create tension on set, but he had no idea of Ren's past and how deep his insecurities truly ran. His statement was only to provoke a reaction from Ren and Kyoko. Kyoko gave the anticipated reaction, but he had not expected Ren to pale so drastically. It was quiet odd for him to react this way. Ren was usually embarrassed for all of one second. However, he was giving off a very insecure air, which was extremely strange, especially from a person of Ren's composure.

Kyoko on the other hand was completely mortified at being reminded of her earlier discussion with Makoto. After he had left, she could not believe that she had actually spilled her guts to Makoto of all people. Her acute case of embarrassment did not let her lose the red from her cheeks for over an hour, before she just decided to get over it. Now, here was Makoto bringing it up again, in front of Ren!

Before any opinions on the initial questions could be expressed, Ren started driving at high speed. Because he was sitting shotgun, Makoto had to take care not to break his neck. Before the passengers could reprimand Ren about his driving, they had already arrived at the studio.

It did not take long for the trio of actors to get settled in the conference room where the first meeting was supposed to take. Along with the director, they were the first ones to reach on time. The director was someone they all knew, and someone who was very happy to see all of them. Even though he was surprised to see Makoto come out of hiding.

Shingai Seiji was a very well known director and a close friend of Takarada Lory. So when he came to know that Lory was looking to have Kyoko make her debut as a lead actress, he jumped at the chance to direct the movie. He had seen firsthand, exactly what Kyoko was capable of, and she was an exceptional actress . He had been very regretful that he could not draft her for Ring-Doh. But, considering the fact that he was able to direct her debut movie was a honor in and of itself. After all, Lory was very protective of his talent. However, he had been very surprised that Makoto had returned to show-biz despite the press conference that was held to announce his return.

Soon enough, all of the other actors started to file into the room. The last one to enter was also a very beautiful woman, walking like she owns the world and looking down her nose at everyone else.

"Cho-san? Where is my coffee? How am I supposed to function without it this early in the day?", came a very obnoxious noise. It was not like the voice was unpleasant, but more a case of extreme arrogance that ruined the beauty of it. The voice belonged to a woman who looked to be in her late twenties with wavy brown hair which framed her face perfectly.

Kyoko very much admired all the beautiful women in the industry, but it was clear to her that this woman was beautiful only on the outside. Kyoko was naïve, but she had been in the show-biz long enough to recognize people who were genuine and the fakes who were just in the business for the fame. And this woman was the epitome of it, so it was no surprise that she gave all the men in the room a thorough once over. It disgusted Kyoko that any woman would degrade herself, to depend so much on her body and looks to gain favor. It was like tossing all your dignity out the window. The men on the other hand were feeling like patients on an operating table, with the looks the woman was giving them. Ren groaned inwardly, he had worked with this actress before and she had turned out to be a complete disappointment. Despite being eight years older, she had flirted with him outrageously, and her acting was atrocious. Futonami Aiko did not have a single acting bone in her body.

Director Shingai very nearly groaned himself. He had not wanted to cast Futonami Aiko as the female antagonist, but she was the only one who fit the bill. Now all the men would have to put up with her not so subtle flirting. But he had enough confidence that none of his actors would let it mess up their performance. He was mostly worried about Kyoko, since she had the lead role which Futonami desperately wanted. He was sure that she would antagonize Kyoko off set as well.

But despite the fact, Shingai knew , especially after watching Kyoko handle Ruriko that she was completely capable of handling Futonami as well. Ruriko was a baby in the industry when compared to Futonami, but Kyoko's Mio and Natsu had proved that she could she could take on the oldest veterans without much trouble.

Before the introductions could begin, a certain head of bleach-blonde hair made its appearance, bringing along a smug smirk, and a foreboding feeling for three specific people in the room.

* * *

 **I think this is the longest chapter in this story, and I feel very happy about it. Give me loads of suggestions in your reviews, or PM me if you have any queries (I might just reveal some of the plot) . And keep the reviews coming, because I find them very encouraging. They inspire me to write more, as cliche as that sounds. But for an aspiring writer, there is nothing better than knowing that people are ready to read what they write, and it is the most satisfying feeling in the world.**

 **-clicheluver**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am such a bad person, but I refuse to give any excuses. I just did not feel like writing, so I didn't. But the new chapter is there for people to enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kyoko almost fell from her chair, when she saw who had entered , it had been quite a bit of time since she had come face to face with her childhood love turned nemesis. Despite the fact that she could very well handle him, Kyoko was not looking forward to deal with his antics, especially not after he had seen her distraught after her breakdown because of the whole TV incident. All she could do right now was hope that Shotarou did not create a scene.

Ren and Makoto were filled with rage, though neither of them showed anything on their faces. Fuwa was a nuisance that neither had the patience to deal with but they still had to make sure that Kyoko remained well enough away from him.

Before anyone else could properly react to his presence, Shou sat down on one of the empty chairs and propped his legs up on the round table without a care in the world. His manager entered the room with a peeved expression on her face. But before Shoko could berate him, Director Shingai took things in his own hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Fuwa Shou, he is the idol drafted for the soundtrack of our series. It appears he believes himself to be exempt from etiquettes but I welcome him just as well." Only an idiot would have missed the amount of sarcasm Shingai had put in his statement, and it seemed Shou was not an idiot because he puffed up in indignation. Before he could insult any of the people present, Shoko decided to salvage the situation.

"We apologize for being late, Shou had another interview that we could not put off." Shoko explained.

"Very well, Shall we begin with the introductions, since we need to move quickly and start with the script reading."Shingai said with a genial smile.

"Wait a minute!"Shou shouted before anything else could be said, "If this is just a script run through then why am I here?"

Ren had had enough of Fuwa's nonchalant behavior, so before Shingai could make any other statement, Ren brought out his best gentlemanly smile, "Fuwa-san , how exactly do you expect to write the sequences without knowing the story of the drama? I had thought that a composer and song writer would know that."

Makoto watched as Fuwa puffed up with indignation, looking red-faced and about to spew some profanities from his filthy mouth, and he intervened.

"Shingai-san, we have already wasted a lot of time. Let us begin with the read-through." His voice rang through, effectively cutting the tense atmosphere.

"Right. The Script." Shingai desperately tried to look like he was not amused by the show that the two male stars were putting on, but Kyoko and Makoto noticed his amusement and they were not impressed. This small disagreement had a hundred percent chance to escalate, and Ren did not need the negative press he would receive, and Kyoko could not afford to be dragged into the argument and reveal her connection to Shotarou.

Everyone introduced themselves to each other, even though the action was mostly redundant. The only thing that was worth noticing during the introduction session was the dirty look that Futonami sent to Kyoko, which did not go unnoticed by Makoto or Ren.

Ren, in particular was getting very annoyed by Futonami's antics, the actress was continuously sliding up to him, as if trying to perch herself on his lap, and Kyoko looked scandalized by her behavior. Makoto was looking for ways to salvage the situation.

Kyoko was desperately trying not to react to Futonami, but it was becoming more difficult by the second. The opportunity came in the form of the script, as it was Futonami's turn to read. Kyoko interrupted her one-sided flirting session with great glee.

"Futonami-san, it's your dialogue." She said with her best waitress smile.

Futonami turned to glare daggers at her, but before she could say anything to Kyoko, Makoto turned his most charming smile at her.

"Futonami-san," he started in a condescending tone, which was very much a contrast to his sweet-sweet smile, "why don't you read your lines. I'm sure you won't even have to act in order to portray the character correctly."

Futonami flushed unattractively, but Shingai stopped any retort she could have given in its tracks, as he took charge of the situation, and the script reading continued without any further incident. Futonami performed poorly; solely due to her inability to pay attention to what was going on, as she was too busy glaring at Kyoko.

Shou on the other hand was busy trying to keep his mouth shut, for once. He was irritated with the obvious looks that Tsuruga and Kyoko were sending each other while they were reading out a scene.

The very same actions were amusing to Makoto. It was quite funny that Ren and Kyoko just kept missing each other's looks, and such sappy ones too. Honestly, right now, even Maria would be able to see through their poorly hidden feelings, that both of them were adamant on concealing. While the script reading went well, Makoto could just see Fuwa blowing up with frustration, just about to burst. Makoto desperately hoped that the brat would not create a scene in front of Futonami, but apparently it was too much to ask from the likes of Fuwa Shou. And the balloon burst.

"What the heck are you two doing making eyes at each other! How dare you behave in such a disgusting manner Kyoko? And with Tsuruga of all people?"

Makoto and Ren moved in tandem to shield Kyoko, though it was not from physical harm. But Futonami's presence made it necessary for them to stop Kyoko from reacting, as she was wont to do.

"Who are you to call her out on what she does, Fuwa-san. As far as I know, she has absolutely no connection to you." Makoto had been itching to put the brat in his place for months now, but his character as Yashiro was a mild-mannered manager, who disliked getting himself and his charge into unnecessary confrontations.

"Well you don't know her either! How would you know if she knows me or not? Just stay out of it!"Fuwa shouted, like the uncouth ruffian that he was.

Ren however was not having it. "I, however, do know everything Fuwa-san, and Makoto-san is correct. You have only ever done one project with Mogami-san, so what gives you the right to decide who she can or cannot interact with?"

Fuwa could just feel the smugness coming off of Tsuruga, because he knew that Shou would not intentionally reveal his connection to Kyoko, no matter how much he wanted to. He might have fallen out with her, but he did not hate her enough to ruin her. But the fact that she looked at someone else, as she had once looked at him, it irked him. She was his!

Kyoko had had enough! She was not a damsel in distress, and she was perfectly capable of handling Shotarou on her own. Makoto and Ren might be trying to protect her image, and they might think that she was gullible enough to create a scene, but she had seen with her own eyes what it could do to people, and she had no intention of ending up that way.

"Fuwa-san," Kyoko began, utilizing all her training at the Ryokan to remain polite, "I have no clue where you got the idea that you have any control on me and who I associate with. But I can tell you that I am fully capable of handling myself without your assistance, and I do not need you controlling my life."

"I would choose my words very carefully right now, Fuwa-san." Makoto warned the bleached blonde.

"Tch! Whatever! You can ruin your life all you want Kyoko, but don't come crying back to me."

"My mistakes are mine to make, and for me to suffer the consequences, Fuwa-san. And I have enough dignity to accept them." Kyoko replied, a flinty look on her face. She could fully understand what Shotarou had meant by that statement, and she knew that she was making a mistake by falling in love with Ren, and she knew that it was just a pipe dream. But one thing she had learned from her time in the showbiz (from Ren Himself) was how to hide her emotions. She would harness these emotions, but she never show them outside the privacy of her own room.

Makoto and Ren were watching Kyoko for any signs of weakening resolve, and they found none. However, before Fuwa could say something else, they decided to take Kyoko with them and leave. Kyoko went with them without creating a fuss, though she was quite solemn. Neither of the men were able to gather the courage to ask what Fuwa had meant by his last words to Kyoko, and the trio continued to walk in silence, leaving behind an agitated rock star.

* * *

 **This chapter gave me a lot of headaches, but I finally put it up. Hope it is satisfactory.**

 **-clicheluver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the extremely late update, but enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

There was absolute silence in the car, as the two men contemplated over the meaning of Fuwa's words, wondering what he meant when was talking about mistakes. Kyoko, on the other hand, could barely keep her own emotions in control. She had been unprepared for a direct confrontation with Shotarou, and Futonami's unprecedented presence had made dealing with the situation that much tougher. While she could understand Makoto-san and Tsuruga- san's actions, their help had not been welcome. She had come to understand that Shotarou never grew out his childishness. He still believed that everything he claimed was his toy, just as he had been back in Kyoto. But Shotarou was a narcissist of the highest order, and Kyoko knew that he would never do anything that could even remotely affect his career. Because of this, she could have completely handled the situation without any backlash.

While Kyoko was lost in her thoughts, the two men accompanying her had been trying to gain her attention. Both of them were surprised when Kyoko suddenly started speaking.

"I understand," she started off softly, "that both of you were worried about me. Reacting to Shotaro's goading without thinking about it could potentially ruin my career. However, you have to understand that, no matter how much I hate the fact, I know Shotarou better. I know how he reacts to situations. You both will not always be present to moderate our interactions. And Makoto-san, I may be young and new in this industry, but that does not mean that I do not understand the workings of this world. People are fickle, and they can do anything for their own gain. But I know that Shotarou would never put his own fame at risk. Tsuruga-san as well, you need to understand that while my anger at Shotarou might have clouded my judgement numerous times in the past, I have mostly let go of my hatred and grudges. I have not forgiven him, but I am also thankful for his actions. If he had not thrown me away, I never would have realised how hollow and meaningless my life had been. Now I have friends, a fulfilling career and I have finally started to discover myself. So please, from now on, let me deal with these sort of things on my own." By the end, her voice had gained a conviction that neither of the men had heard from her before.

Makoto and Ren took a few seconds to fully assimilate Kyoko's words. And they realised that she was right. They could not keep holding her hand through all her hardships. All that would do was cripple her own ability to solve problems; that would make it much more difficult for her to move ahead in the cutthroat world that was showbiz.

Makoto turned around in the passenger seat to look at Kyoko, and smiled, "Kyoko-chan, I understand completely that you want to become independent when comes to these matters. Nevertheless, please continue to talk to us about these things anyway, okay? It would make Ren and I feel much better about letting you handle this your way."

"Makoto-san is right Mogami-san." Ren also said, "We will refrain from interfering next time, but please do not be scared of asking us for advice on these matters." 'I would never be able to live with myself if something happens to you.'

Kyoko was unsure what would be the best response to the worries of these two men. She very desperately wanted to say that they did not need to worry or care about her issues and wellbeing. However, somewhere, in the deepest recesses of her heart, she was comforted, that for once, someone genuinely cared. These two men were honestly worried about her, despite all the problems she had caused. Therefore, she just gave them a minuscule smile, not yet ready to let go of all her walls.

The rest of the car ride was spent in tense silence, as all the three stars were lost in their own thoughts. With their thoughts clouding their minds to a high degree, they did not pay attention as they reached LME, exited the car and went their own way without saying a single word to each other.

Makoto quickly made his way to the President's office, intent on reporting the day's happenings. The President did not seem surprised at all.

"Makoto, you have to understand that Kyoko might not ever be comfortable talking about these things. Acting advice, and her personal demons, those she can accept and discuss. But when you are used to being abandoned at a moment's notice, you start depending on yourself so much, that you forget that there are people who care about you."

"Shachou, she needs to understand that she cannot keep hiding. At some point, her past with Fuwa will reach the press, and she needs to make sure she knows how to deal with the fallout. But, she cannot do it without help. Even Ren or I would need help when comes to dealing with something of this sort."

"Makoto, you and Ren can do nothing but guide her to this conclusion. She will not seek your help for this of her own volition for fear of troubling you."

And right there, Makoto knew that the President would do nothing more. He could do nothing more. No matter how much of a meddler Takarada Lory was, this was something they had to deal with on their own.

* * *

 **I am sorry that this chapter is so small, but this was the best place to end this one.**

 **Please give feedback and review.**

 **-clicheluver**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Please enjoy the newest chapter. It took a lot of time to write this chapter but I also had quite a bit of fun writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Kyoko made her way directly to the Love-Me Room, neglecting to visit the Talent Section, because she really did not feel up to it. It was evidence of the amount of stress the confrontation with Sho had put on her, because Kyoko was not a person who avoided work because of personal issues. Just this once, Kyoko thought, maybe I can ignore Tsuruga-san's words and take my time to settle my emotions. This time, unfortunately, Kyoko's usual headstrong method of dealing with situations was not going to work.

But, despite the tempest of emotions going on inside her, Kyoko had the presence of mind to change into her pink coveralls. However, that did not mean she was in any shape to take on any Love-Me tasks at the moment. So Kyoko sat down in one of the chairs in the room, just lost in her thoughts. Her quiet contemplation was broken by a blonde ball of brightness who barged into the room with a cry of 'Onee-san!' As Kyoko looked up from her feet, she immediately braced herself for the oncoming tackle, already used to Maria's exuberance.

Maria was a regular at LME, and she spent most of her time with Kyoko, or with her grandfather. This time she wanted to spend some time with her older sister. However, being a child did not mean that Maria was unobservant. She could clearly see that something was bothering Onee-chan. Upon asking, Maria just received a strained smile in response.

"I just have to work with someone…unpleasant for my newest drama. He created a scene today, and I have no idea how I will continue to deal with him." Kyoko was only so free with her worries because she knew Maria would not tell about this to her grandfather, even out of misplaced worry. Though, on second thought Makoto-san, or Tsuruga-san would probably talk to the President about this entire…situation anyway.

Maria was slightly confused. "But Onee-chan, aren't you working with Ren-sama for your latest project? Then there should be no problem at all."

Kyoko looked at the blonde child skeptically, "But Maria-chan, the cast for this drama has not been made public yet."

Maria tried not to look guilty, but that was a lost cause. "I might have sneaked a peek at grandfather's desk." She admitted sheepishly, but she defended herself when she saw the disapproving look on Kyoko's face, "But he shouldn't have left a file named 'PET PROJECT' on his table."

"You should not do something like that no matter how tempted you are Maria-chan." Kyoko chastised softly, but she knew that the President did not care about any potential leaks about the show, not now, now that his dearest wish was coming true.

Maria was able to successfully distract Kyoko for a while before she had to leave. Kyoko was once again left to ponder upon her thoughts. She chose to get up and walk around the LME building to distract herself from the frankly depressing line of thought that her brain was starting to follow.

Ren walked away from Makoto and Kyoko, determined not to let his temper explode in front of them. He quietly walked into the LME building, blending into the shadows as easily as he commanded attention. As he walked towards the lesser used parts of the building, he contemplated his own volatile state of mind. Ren was starting to realize that acting as Cain Heel had affected him more than he had anticipated. Yes, he was able to control himself better, but Kuon was also surfacing with more frequency, even when Ren tried to suppress him. And right now Kuon was very close to surface. Just as soon as he reached one of the least used corridors in the building, he punched the wall with all his strength.

The excruciating pain in his knuckles and the shock that went through his hand all the way to his shoulder helped Ren center himself. He took heavy and deep breaths to gain control of himself once again, and looked towards the ground as he let his fist fall away from the wall.

He stood there with his head lowered for what felt like ages, continuously thinking about what had happened today. Ren was broken out of his trance by someone's voice. A voice he definitely did not want to hear right now.

* * *

 **I think everyone knows who it is.**

 **Hope you had fun reading this chapter. It is shorter than I wanted it to be, but this was obviously the best place to end it.**

 **-clicheluver**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here I came with a new chapter! I am on a roll these days. I was very intrigued by the most recent chapter of the Manga, which meant that I got this chapter out quicker. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kyoko was very surprised when she found Ren of all people in one of LME's abandoned corridors. She had just wanted to clear her mind for a little bit. The fact that he seemed to be devastated was not lost on Kyoko. As she looked at him closely, Kyoko noticed that his right hand seemed to tremble slightly as well as looking slightly bruised. As she looked at the wall in front of Ren, the picture became clear. He had punched the wall in frustration, whether it was because of Shotarou or something else, she did not know.

Kyoko became a little more worried when he did not notice her standing there, and called out to him.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Ren turned towards her with wide eyes, before he tried to compose himself. "Mogami-san, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said with a slight frown on her face.

Ren tried to deflect but failed miserably. "I just wanted to take a small walk and ended up here…"

"And that somehow led to you punching a wall?" Kyoko said with exasperation, "You really need to take better care of yourself, Tsuruga-san. It's a blessing that you did not split your knuckles." She moved forward to better examine his injured hand, shaking her head at the dark bruises that were starting to form. Kyoko looked up at him and spoke, "We'll have to treat this immediately to keep the swelling down."

"I'll be fine, Mogami-san, I have handled far worse."

"No, you are coming with me to the Love-Me room, right now. Your hand needs to be iced right away." Kyoko would not take no for an answer.

Ren smiled bemusedly as the love of his life dragged him by the uninjured hand, all the way to the Love-Me room and sat him down in one of the chairs.

"Wait here Tsuruga-san, I'll be right back with the ice pack." With those words, Kyoko left the room.

As Ren was left to his own devices, he laughed self-deprecatingly. "I can't deny that girl anything at all." He slumped forward in the chair and held his head in his hands, ignoring the throbbing pain in his right hand.

Soon enough, Kyoko came back with an ice pack in her hands. Seeing the most important man in her life hunched over on himself sent another wave of concern through her. For him to physically show so many signs of anxiety, something must have been weighing very heavily on his mind.

"Tsuruga-san, I got the icepack."

Ren only gave her a wan smile, dark thoughts still running through his head. "Thank you, Mogami-san."

Handing him the icepack, Kyoko hesitantly took the seat next to him. For a few moments, Kyoko observed him as he applied ice to his hand, his posture still defeated. She waited for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Um… If it is not too much of a bother Tsuruga-san," Kyoko started off slowly, "Could you tell me what agitated you enough to hurt yourself like this…" She gestured to his injured hand with a tilt of her head, "It wasn't because of anything I said..."

Ren shook his head slightly, intent on making her understand that this was definitely not her fault. "Nothing of the sort, Mogami-san. I have just had a difficult day, and Fuwa…just irritated me to the point of no return."

"But it is not like you to…" Kyoko had no idea what to say.

Ren gave a heavy sigh, he was quite conscious of what he wanted to say, but he had no idea how to say it. It was the unfortunate consequence of having so many things to hide. He was tired of not having anyone to be himself around. Always hiding, always controlling himself. It became old. Sometimes he felt far older than his 21 years.

Kyoko knew that she had no right whatsoever to demand answers from Ren but she was also very worried. She was aware that he hid many things from her, and despite how much she wished he would trust her, she was nothing but a junior that he constantly had to help. It grated on her to have to ask help from him and to rely on his kindness so much. But no matter how much she wanted to distance herself from him, her wretched heart would betray her every time. She just decided to apologize for overstepping her boundaries. After all, Ren did not know that she was apologizing for a completely different reason.

Kyoko bowed low, still sitting, "I am sorry for overstepping my bounds." She straightened but still kept her eyes downcast, "I have no right to interfere in your business."

Ren was slightly surprised to see Kyoko say this, but not truly. He should have expected something like this. No matter how much he wished that she would rely on him more, her pride would never allow it. He wanted her to be interested in his business but it was not to be.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mogami-san, and I should be taking my leave." Ren left Kyoko behind, sitting there and wondering once again about the unachievable future.

* * *

 **This chapter was short and yet it was the best one in this story. I am very happy with how this chapter went and I hope the future chapters are equally as good.**

 **-clicheluver**


End file.
